Fuma Rikuto
'Character First Name' Rikuto 'Character Last Name' Fuma 'IMVU Username' Neurotech 'Nickname (optional)' N/A 'Age' 18 'Date of Birth' 3/12 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' Konohakurian. 'Height' 5'9 'Weight' 130 'Blood Type' O+ 'Occupation' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos' 'Affiliation' Konoha 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' A few words that could be used to describe Rikuto Fuma are; Smug, Laid back, and Manipulative. Despite the negative things he does have a nice side that he tends to try and hide but it may surface from time to time. He also enjoys doing physical things mainly fights and other things, but he has always been a naturally aggressive person, he isn't aggressive to everyone though, only the people he doesn't like or when he has to fight someone but despite that he tends to not be hot headed when he goes into a battle which has allowed him to survive for so long. 'Behaviour' 'Nindo (optional)' "This should be fun..." 'Summoning' Raven 'Bloodline/Clan' Fuma 'Ninja Class ' Special Jounin 'Element One' Wind 'Element Two' Lightning 'Advanced Nature' (( Only possible at Tier 2 or above, also your advanced nature must be approved by your Kage.)) 'Weapon of choice' Fuma Shuriken & Tanto. 'Databook' 'Chakra colour' Blue 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/S-Rank/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each): Any sword (cost 6 pieces each): Tanto x1 Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each): Fuma Shuriken x3 Total: 36 'Jutsu List' Transformation_Technique Clone_Technique Body_Replacement_Technique Rope_Escape_Technique Generic_Sealing_Technique Genjutsu Rank S- http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Release:_Rasenshuriken Rank A- http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rasengan Rank A- http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Release_Stream Rank A- http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Release:_Dust_Cloud_Technique Rank A- http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shuriken_Shadow_Clone_Technique Rank B- http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_Release:_Four_Pillar_Bind Rank B- http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_Release_Shadow_Clone rank B- http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Lightning_Release:_Electromagnetic_Murder Rank C- http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Release:_Violent_Wind_Palm Rank C- http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Release:_Great_Breakthrough 'Allies' Konohagakure 'Enemies' (Your enemies, rivals or bullies.) 'Background Information' Rikuto Fuma was born on the date of March 12th to the parents, Anzu Fuma, A gentle lady with light green hair and pale blue eyes, her skin a milky white color, and Itsuki Fuma, him the almost exact opposite of his mother, a large burly man with jet black hair and deep brown eyes, his skin was tanned. At the age of 5 years old young Rikuto joined the academy in which he excelled at almost everything compared to his peers, however he tended to get into a lot of fights which started to let his aggressive nature show, despite the fact there was a lot of fights not many people knew the reasons and people even started to assume he didn't know the reasons himself other than the fact he liked to fight. At the age of 6 years old, the young boy got intense with his training often working out for hours just to stay in shape, having lots of fights meant having lots of enemies after all and some times if the enemies were friends with each other it would be much harder to take them down than a single target. At the age of 7 years old his mother was killed due to a mugger on her way home from the store, she had gotten her throat cut open, however this is something the young child had never seen due to the gore and how gruesome it was. At the age of 8 years old, with even more motivation to continue his training, he started practicing his accuracy with shuriken, but more specifically the Fuma shuriken, this was a large blade that held the ability to fold and be concealed as well as do more damage than a regular shuriken. At the age of 8 he graduated the academy and started to go on low ranking missions, none of these missions had really mattered and nothing of significance had happened during them. At the age of about 13 years old he went to the chuunin exams, going through them like it was nothing, due to him training hard ever sense he was young it gave him an edge over most of his peers, he also had to rely on his team periodically which he didn't seem to mind. At the age of 16 years old he was promoted to jounin, not wanting a squad he continued on with his life doing small things until one day his father was working outside the gates of the village when 2 ninja appeared, along side his father Rikuto fought off the ninja as well as possible but the 2 ninja had both aimed for his father first and inevitably killed him, going into a rage he severed the head off of one of the ninja and stabbed the other one directly in the heart soon after, which put him up for a promotion. At the age of 18 years old he was promoted to the rank of Special Jounin. 'Roleplaying Library' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays 'Approved by:' Yondaime